Speak Now
by xXAndiiLunaXx
Summary: When Roxanne looses Lysander to Molly, what will she do?


"_Going to go running back to him like usual?"_

"_You… did-" She couldn't speak, her face heated up, "Did you? You did… you did."_

"_How can you expect me to believe any of it, with what you two have done together. I'm not an idiot, Roxanne, I've seen you both together."_

"_I kissed him once, once Lysander! Way before us, it was one time! What else have we done, where have we been together because honestly I must've missed the invite."_

"_How do I know?"_

"_Are you accusing me of… are you saying that I cheated! I can't believe you just said that! I would never! You know what Scorpius did to me, how could you!"_

"_I'm not accusing you of anything, Roxanne."_

"_So what you're going to run away like always Lysander?"_

"_I leave because I'm tired of hurting you, I'm tired of being hurt because everytime something seems to go right it goes wrong and we get angry at each other. Okay? I'm not running off to some random girl I don't know the name of, and I'm not running to _**Molly**_ or Rose. Do you want me to? Because if that's what you want I'd be happy to oblige."_

"_Then do it, go for it and do what you want, I couldn't honestly care less Lysander, I'm done." _

Suddenly like with a snap, she woke up in a cold sweat, the alarm clock is going off; Roxanne makes sure to turn it off before laying back down on the bed, looking up at the roof. She hadn't dreamt with him in years, of course she'd dream of him now. 10 years after their break-up. 10 years after when she was Molly's maid of honor. Of course she'd be the maid of honor, let Godric humiliate her even more why not?

She knew she had to get out of bed, help Molly go dress shopping. Roxanne groaned and pulled the sheets off, getting to her feet, grabbing a towel, she hurried into the shower, she let the hot water hit her back for a moment, standing there suddenly all her thoughts came to her, why did she have that dream now? After 10 years, he had moved on, he was happy, she wasn't but she was successful. She inherited her father's shop. Then why did it all hurt so much now?

_**ooOoo**_

Roxanne made her way towards Diagon Alley where they agreed to meet up to go dress shopping, she walked into the store and looked around for a girl with bright fire red hair, she spotted two, Lily and Molly both already trying on their dresses, Lily her bridesmaid one that was a lovely shade of blue while Molly was torn between which wedding gown would look best, Roxanne walked over and sat down, she stared at the floor until Lily turned around and nearly screamed.

"Rox! When did you get here?" She put a hand over her chest to calm her racing heart.

Roxanne simply glanced up at her cousin, "About a minute ago Lils, I just didn't say anything because you two were having oh so much fun." She rubbed her eye and yawned, it wasn't the only nightmare Roxanne had had that night but she wouldn't tell anyone that.

Molly then threw her a dress, it was different from Lily's of course it'd have to be. She was the maid of honor after all, hers was a lovely shade of blue as well, except a bit darker, it was sleeveless and would show off her shoulders quite nicely. She looked at it before glancing up to look at Molly.

"You'll look beautiful." She giggled and pulled her up, pushing her to the dressing room.

"Hey! Be gentle!" She fell into a dressing room and quickly got up, Roxanne didn't want to be here right now, or at all for that matter, she slipped into the dress, it flowed nicely to her ankles, with a slight opening to show her right leg a bit, she couldn't deny it, she did look stunning, she just didn't want to be in this dress, or be Molly's maid of honor, she was snapped from her thoughts by Molly's voice.

"Come out Roxanne, I wanna see how you look!" Molly tapped on the door, Roxanne opened it and stepped out.

Lily and Molly exchanged glances and then giggled like little girls, Roxanne just smiled shyly, suddenly finding herself in Molly's arms. "You're going to be the best Rox, I'm so glad I picked you for my maid of honor."

She could see Lily had changed out of her dress, as Molly pulled away Lily grabbed her things and waved as she walked out, "Sorry guys, I gotta get going, work, work, work, being an Auror is hard work, I'll see you all later at the dinner rehearsal."

Both girls waved before Roxanne made her way to take off the dress, she avoided looking at Molly in her bride's gown. It hurt too much to think they were in switched places. Wait, what? Switched places? Roxanne had dreamed of marrying Lysander when she was a kid, sure, but now it was all too late, there was no point in regrets. Once she changed, Molly had as well and was waiting for her, she grinned. "Let's go get some coffee yeah?"

Roxanne tried to think of an excuse to say no, but she didn't have one, she just nodded, "I guess, the shop's closed this week since we're so close to… the date." She couldn't bring herself to say wedding. This wasn't right why couldn't she be happy for Molly after all, she was the one who let Lysander slip through her fingers.

_**ooOoo**_

Two butterbeers sat before them and Roxanne couldn't bring herself to take a drink, Molly noticed she was feeling uneasy.

"What's wrong Rox? You've seemed a little off today, what's on your mind?" She smiled at her cousin.

Roxanne looked up and finally took a drink, "Just… something's been bugging me-" She took a deep breathe, "Why me Molly?"

She hoped Molly would get the clue of what she was talking about, did she not know about Lysander and Roxanne's past together? Did Lysander not tell her? Or was she just doing this to rub it in Roxanne's face? It felt like it, she felt like she was doomed to keep her feelings to herself, and boy did each time she thought of Lysander awaiting for Molly down the aisle, it felt like someone was stabbing into her heart. Finally Molly spoke.

"Well, I admire you Roxanne, out of all of us, you seemed to be the one who chased her dream and who went after what she wanted. You took over your father's shop in no time, and it's at it's most success than ever. Then, apart from that you're also a journalist for the Quibbler? I think that's bloody amazing if you ask me."

Suddenly guilt washed over Roxanne, she didn't know why, had she done anything wrong? No, she hadn't but it's not like in the back of her mind she was thinking about interfering with the wedding, no, of course not, how could she? She hadn't even spoken to Lysander.

Lysander, she hadn't spoken to Lysander. Dear Merlin how would she react when she saw him? Would she cry? Would she freeze? Would she choke, or would she trip over and fall on her face in front of him like she had the first time they met? Only time would tell.

_**ooOoo**_

Now she stood in a black dress, sitting there at a table, alone and sipping wine now and then. Roxanne didn't mingle much until someone pulled a chair to sit down in front of her, she glanced up, it was Lorcan who seemed to have matured, no rude remarks, or any flirting or teasing, he waved.

Roxanne gave him a puzzled look and waved back, "Lorcan, you're the best man huh?"

"Give the lady a prize." He chuckled before nodding, "Yes, maid of honor, I guess we'll have to share a dance at the wedding huh?"

She looked down at her drink, "I guess so, it's been 10 years and it looks like you haven't changed that much." She commented with a smirk, looking up at him.

"That hurts Roxxie, it hurts." He pretended to have a pained expression but that was soon replaced with his bright smile. "You know…" He looked off into the distance to look at everyone who was there, before turning to look at her once more. "I always imagined that you'd end up being my sister in-law, but I guess things happen for a reason, Roxxie, would you like to go out for a drink soon? Dancing maybe?"

Before Roxanne could react and decided whether to be flattered or angry she heard a very familiar voice. "Lorcan! You made it!" Lorcan turned around and got up to hug his brother. Lysander grinned and hugged him back. Roxanne suddenly looked down at her lap, fiddling with her bracelet.

"I see you're talking to the maid of honor, nice to see you Roxanne." She looked up at him once more and flashed him a weak smile which Lysander returned with a tint of sadness.

"Who would've thought we'd meet again like this?" He chuckled, "Still as stunning as ever I see."

And suddenly Molly appeared out of nowhere, "I told her that but she refuses to believe me." Lysander pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"She's as stubborn as you, a Weasley trait is it not?" She giggled in his arms and then leaned up to kiss him, and suddenly it broke glass to Roxanne, she realized this really was happening, she realized Molly would soon be Molly Scamander.

Roxanne cleared her throat and stood up, looking at Lorcan. "I would love to go for a drink Lorcan, after the dinner yes?" She winked at him and nodded at Molly then Lysander who was staring at her in disbelief, "It was nice to see you again Lysander, Molls, but I really think I should get some food before it's all out, so excuse me." She walked past them and past the crowd but not before glancing at Lysander who met gazes with her, she noticed he still had bracelet on, one she had made him years ago. She looked away and walked away from them only to have someone pull her back.

She was now facing Lorcan, "You can't fool me Roxanne, I saw that look you gave Lysander, and if you want to use me in the process then at least make it convincing will you? Molly may be too blind to see it but me and Lysander are smarter than that."

"Let me go before people start to get the idea that something is wrong, we're standing in the middle of the dance floor Lorc-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before she found herself dancing to the slow beat of the music in Lorcan's arms.

"Say no more then, nothing's wrong, but do tell me Roxanne, did you agree because you wanted to or did you agree because you wanted to make him jealous? He's going to get married darling which means he'll forget you. Or has forgotten you and you my dear, you're so successful but you're so alone."

She looked over his shoulder but then rested her chin on it, as they danced and he guided, she closed her eyes, "You're right… I never forgot him when he so easily moved on without me…"

He sighed and kept his arms around her waist, glad that the music was loud enough and she was close enough so he could only talk to her, "I'm the best man, you're the maid of honor, try moving on then Roxanne. I always did think you were so beautiful, I don't regret the day I kissed you and you thought I was him, I look like him, I know and it may be hard, but I can treat you right, and hopefully make you forget."

What both of them didn't know was that two blue crystal eyes were staring at them as they danced, Lysander thought he had gotten over Roxanne, it's been 10 years and he was going to marry Molly, he was standing by her as she greeted guests but what he saw next felt like acid was burning at his insides.

Roxanne pulled back to look at Lorcan, who seemed like he had gotten to her soft side, her eyes were glossy, yet no tears were shed, she still didn't like to cry, Lysander smiled softly to himself, but that smile was wiped clean when he saw her cup his face and kiss him. She kissed him with so much passion and so much love that he felt sick, he looked at Molly who had been calling his name, "Ly?" He smiled at her nervously.

"I'm going to go say hi to mum and dad if Lorcan's here they must be too." He lied, he had to get away, he had already greeted his parents, Molly nodded and leaned up to kiss him. "I'll be here when you get back darling." He nodded and then snuck away, the image burned into his mind of his brother kissing the love of his life- wait, he was marrying the love of his life, what was he talking about? Lysander stood there alone, was he making a huge mistake?

The song soon ended and Roxanne and Lorcan decided to sit down and catch up, soon afterwards Lysander came back in to find Molly waiting for him. "It's time to practice the dance!" She beamed.

Lysander raised an eyebrow, "The dance? I thought we agreed that-" Molly gave him a sad look he sighed and nodded. "Alright, how do we do this?"

Molly squealed and then raced to get Roxanne and Lorcan, bringing them over, her bridesmaids lined up, she looked at Lysander who had a nervous look about him. "What's wrong?"

He swallowed and then said nervously, "I don't know how to d-dance Molly."

Roxanne couldn't help but let out a chuckle, he never learned? She was supposed to teach him but that all didn't happen. Dominique looked at Roxanne and noticed this, she glanced at Molly.

"Can anyone teach Lysander real quick? I'm not the best dancer myself-" Dominique interrupted her.

"Let Roxanne teach him, after all, she taught most of us at the rehearsal the other day that Lysander did not attend to." She smirked.

Roxanne glanced at her cousin with a glare, Dominique winked at her, Lily shook her head, she knew Roxanne wasn't over Lysander quite yet and this was just cruel.

"Great idea!" Molly looked at Roxanne who shook her head, "I don't think it is Molly, he's your fiancé-" Molly gave her a sad look as well which caused a sigh to escape Roxanne's lips. "Alright, I'll do it."

She walked out and looked at Lorcan who gave her an encouraging smile. She turned to look at Lysander's whose gaze was empty, he had lost his shine from earlier today and she had wondered why? Did they argue or did he really not want to do this?

"Put on some random music and everyone spread out, we don't want to run into each other do we?" She nodded at them and looked up at Lysander as the music started to play. "Put your hand on my waist and here…" She took his hand and placed it on her just below her mid-back and then took his other hand, placing hers on his shoulder. "Now… just follow me."

He nodded, "A bit over-due for this lesson are we not?"

She rolled her eyes, "Did you ever tell her that-"

He shook his head, "No. We never really talked about exs, she has this theory that it's best that way." He shrugged as she then started to move to the music. She didn't want to question more.

He followed her perfectly in sync, stepping only on her foot once, she recovered quickly and was patient. "Now, twirl me." She told him and he did as so, she extended her arm and slid forward then twirling back to have her back against his chest, she felt the butterflies start up, how she longed for so long to dance with him like this. He swayed with her like that and she finally started to pay attention to the lyrics, she could feel her heart breaking.

_Oh how could I face, the faceless days?_

_If I should lose you now..._

_We're… so close,_

_To reaching, that famous happy end, and_

_Almost, believing, this one's not pretend, and_

_Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are.._

_So close…_

_So close…_

_And still so far..._

He spun her and let her twirl until he then caught her and was now facing her face to face. He looked down into her eyes, swaying to the music as it started to end, once it ended Roxanne pulled away from his touch, he just stared down at her, hurt clear in his eyes, and she looked up at him and gave him her best smile.

Molly walked up and placed a hand on his arm, "I thought you said you couldn't dance, that was brilliant!"

Roxanne nodded, "You did good Lysander… you'll be great at the wedding." She turned and walked away to Lorcan, she needed to cry and he knew this, he looked at Lysander and Molly, "Molls, I'ma take Roxanne to go get something to drink, hope you don't mind." He winked and she waved good-bye.

Lysander stood there, watching Roxanne leave with his brother, how could he? How could she? Why was he even upset? He realized that his heart had sped up, being so close to her. His hand on her bare back against her tan skin that was so soft and looked to perfect, she was still as perfect as ever, Molly snapped him out of his thoughts, he licked his lips and nodded at her. A part of him glad Lorcan and Roxanne had left, another regretting that he let her slip away so easy.

_**ooOoo**_

Roxanne opened her eyes to see Lorcan by her side, no they hadn't slept together, well not in a sexual way, Lorcan was actually a sweet heart and had carried her home after far too many drinks, it was the big day today. Roxanne looked over at Lorcan and softly shook him, they had gone out together the past couple weeks, never getting to beyond a make-out. He didn't pressure her or question her, but she felt a huge guilt in her heart and wondered if he knew that when she kissed him, she thought of Lysander, or if he just didn't care. She shook him to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Time to get ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll take a shower first and then you can get ready here, I know you brought your tux here so we could get ready together."

He smirked, "You're so smart."

Roxanne rolled her eyes with a smile and went to start to get ready, she sat in front of the mirror and fixed her hair, putting it up in a styling yet messy pony-tail, she put on her earrings and looked at the time, it was almost time to go, Lorcan walked in his tux and looked at her through the mirror.

"You look stunning…" He kissed her head, "Now common, let's get going." She nodded and put on perfume, she took his hand and they apparated together, after that they parted ways, she went to help the bride and he went off to help the groom.

_**ooOoo**_

He knocked on the door to Lysander's room before stepping in. His brother was fixing his tie looking in the mirror with a rather upset expression. Lorcan raised an eyebrow, "Why so sad? It's your big day!" He walked over to him and patted his back.

Lysander turned and looked at him, "Lorcan, tell me the truth have you fucked her?"

Lorcan's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Did you fuck Roxanne? It's alright if you did, Malfoy beat you to it though." He looked away and looked in the mirror again.

"Lysander are you- I haven't touched her that wa- "

"Liar! You've been spending every night at her flat, what are you talking about?" He accused his brother.

Lorcan tried to remain calm, "What's it to you, you're marrying Molly, sudden change of heart?"

Lysander glared at him, "Just treat her right, she's not like other girls Lorcan, for one it isn't even right, you shouldn't even be dating her."

"Who says we're dating Lysander?" He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You're not?" He glanced at him.

"Well… not yet, I want to take her away from here, away from you." He looked at him, "How could you let Molly ask her to be her maid-"

"Lorcan you're my brother! I dated her for 2 years almost Lorcan, 5th and 6th those were our years, do you have no respect?" Lysander could feel his face beginning to heat up, Lorcan shook his head.

"Look." He helped his brother fix his tie, knowing he still didn't know how after all these years, Lorcan looked up at him. "You're marrying Molly and that's that. Now let's go, you have to be there before the bride. If you loved Roxanne than go down the hall and break it off with Molly and kiss Roxanne. Do it."

Lysander stared at him, "You're an arse Lorcan Scamander."

"And you're any better? Letting her come here when it's so clear that she's never been over you, yet you moved on so quick, with her _cousin_. Oh please do go on and lecture me about dating someone that's family. Go on." He nodded. "You had you're chance and you let her go, she cried for days and you didn't even go and see how she was doing. Whenever I saw her, she'd ask me about you, constantly. Face it Scamander, you lost your chance." He smacked him softly a couple of times, "Now, let's get going." He grabbed him by the arm and next they knew they were at the altar. Waiting.

Lorcan's words burned into Lysander's mind. He was right. Maybe he could make her happy and give her everything he never could, it was too late.

_**ooOoo **_

After helping her with her hair and putting on her dress and make up, they all apparated to outside the building they were going to marry in. She looked up, her Uncle Percy was smiling at her as he waited to take his daughter to the altar, the bridesmaids all walked in and got ready. She took a seat three rows back, using an excuse that she had hurt her ankle with the heels and needed to sit down, but not too close, she wanted to see everything. What a lie. Lysander then met gazes with her again, she didn't budge, she simply smiled sadly at him, not even trying to hide the fact that she was sad, that he was still her whole world and that he never stopped being just that.

The music started and Roxanne broke from his gaze and looked down, she kept her gaze down for a moment afraid to look up as her Uncle Percy guided Molly down the aisle. She looked to the side to find her mother's sad eyes on her, Roxanne looked past her to see her father looking forward, clueless as always, but then she caught Freddie's gaze, he shook his head and pointed at the altar, mouthing the words, "Chase after him." She shook her head. He just sighed and looked forward, Roxanne did the same.

Listening to their vows and everything, she would only glance up on occasion. Then the big one came up.

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

No one was looking at her, but she felt like they were, Roxanne looked up and quickly pushed herself out of her seat, she ran up getting horrified looks from the guests, her family included. (with the exception of Geroge, Freddie, and Angelina of course who were trying their best not to smile.)

She didn't say anything as she ran up the stairs and ignored Molly, ignored everyone and ran right into Lysander's arms, Roxanne cupped his face and pulled him close, she kissed him through tears. She wrapped her arms around him and just kissed him and when she pulled back to look at him, everyone was staring at the two, Lorcan glared but then just then walked away and outside, disappearing, yet with all this she only saw him. He stared into her eyes and just chuckled before leaning in and kissing her again.

She pulled away again and looked at him, "I'm sorry… I love you and I'm so sorry… Please don't do this, you know we belong together you've always known that." Roxanne was shaking as she spoke, but she didn't regret anything. She looked at Molly who had tears in her eyes, she just stood there, looking at the duo.

She stepped aside and nodded at them, "Go, I don't know why I lied to myself for so long that you loved me Lysander, I should've known, I knew you dated Roxanne which is why I never brought it up, I had the enemy at my doorstep the whole time, except I'm not even mad..." She wiped her eyes, "Just please go…"

Roxanne felt guilt building up as Lysander then sighed. "I'm sorry Molly…"

Next thing they knew they were at her flat, far far away from everyone. Just them together, Lysander pulled her to him and kissed her again, she was the one he knew he should marry the one who he knew he would and no matter what anyone did, he was going to, just not yet. He looked down at her, with a smile.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." Lysander kissed her forehead.


End file.
